Star Wars Troop Command
by Sword Legion
Summary: A look into the mind of an Imperial Stormtrooper Commander. One chapter. One blood. Based off a higher ranking enemy from Star Wars the Force Unleashed.


The grey floor of a star destroyer reflected the white lights so commonly used to light up imperial starships. He gazed outside the windows into the vast emptiness of space. Guessing what the upcoming mission would be like. Some rouge Jedi code named Star Killer. Nothing unusual at this point in time of the Empire's build. Things had just started in this neck of the Universe. Times were changing, but in a good way. The Empire had taken over the Old Republic and moves were being made to remove all traces of Independancy and Democracy. Hutt Space may not be willing to cooperate yet, but it wouldn't be long. Soon Stormtroopers would waltz across theirs too just like anywhere else. It was only a matter of time.

Erek turned around in his personal commander's quarters. His blue painted Stormtrooper Commander helmet resting at the top of an armor display. The rest of the suite he had already put on, it was uncertain how long it would be before they arrived on the surface to deal with the rouge. So he had to be ready. The body armor could take a while to put on, but the helmet not so much. The only thing he might have to worry about setting it up was the computer system inside. It would require a proper synchronization with the other troopers communicators. Plus a targeting module inside could be turned off and on, pointing out hiding enemies with a heat sensor that was usually capable of picking of most enemies; even in thermal reducing uniforms. The Stormtrooper commander outfit was one of the few Stromtrooper ranks that could easily be distinguished with the naked eye. Most Stormtrooper outfits had ranking markings on their chestplates, however, you would need the black visor of a Stormtrooper's helmet to reveal the white on white decals, which would otherwise remain invisible. Such secrecy was to keep enemies from knowing who the more important and experienced troops where. Keeping them invisible, and one with the herd.

Erek looked around the room he had called home for the last three "days" or at least in Corosaunt time. It was nice and wide. Fitting with a couch and some better looking tables than what was granted to normal officers. Becoming a Stormtrooper Commander was nothing easy. It didn't just happen to anyone. He remembered the battles that they had faced on Kashyyyk. Those wookies. Mostly a bunch of trouble and fear mongerers in the way of progress. The day they were kicked out of the senate things got a lot better. Too bad, cause they had a few things going for them. But they were far too content with the way things were. Not what they could be.

To become a _Stormtrooper Commander_ one had to do more than just climb the ranks as any usual imperial unit. Many took the lazy way and choose the rank of an officer once they had passed the sergeant level. An imperial officer who had more duties with the mind that that of a blaster. While true that many had engaged on foot and often carried more than just a mortar launcher on their back. Erek promptly refused the offer to become a grey suited command monkey. Simply because- "I couldn't stand the boredom" And with that he set his sights on a higher track. The stormtrooper ranks. Not officials who stayed behind the lines and had a hard time leading a target let alone hit anything with any accuracy. He wanted to stay _in_ the action. Not out of it.

This was why he became a stormtrooper in the first place. It was for the thrill, and money. What a better way to live then shoot at things defending one's nationality and making a name for ones self. He had always admired the clone troopers as a boy. He wanted to become just like them. Not a normal boy, who went to school, and did boring things. Fulfilling life's normal obligations that ordinary people would constantly place on his shoulders, expecting him to fulfill some invisible socially acceptable "quota" that all young boys would go through. _College. Meh. Let me be a real man._

But this was the life he wanted. Normal policing acts was not enough, but taking planets was exhilarating. In spite of some of the bad changes made from the Old Republic to the Galactic Empire, many of the new progressions were steady. Good progressions that put people in their proper place. Humans as the superiors and aliens as their lesser. Human superiority was something that beamed across the galaxy. Even if people wanted to deny it, it was pretty obvious who was the best. They had colonized the most planets, and indeed the best that technology had to offer was often made by them. People could argue "equality" all they wanted. If they were that ignorant of how things were, how they got here, then that was fine. It was their own stupidity. Letting emotions and sympathy rule themselves over facts. Just like the wookies. If they really cared about what was best for everyone. They would accept the facts and deal with them. This "equality" nonsense had gone far enough. It was time for a new Era. An era of truth.

Erek walked over to his blaster on a nearby table. He lifted it up. It was an E-11 Blaster rifle. No different from any normal Stormtroopers standard blaster, save one or two _personal_ modifications and a new gas cartridge. . .

The _Shock pad_.

This particular gas cart created a differently charged plasma filled with ice sparking energy. It wasn't anything like real ice of course, and it couldn't actually freeze someone. But it did have the proper gas energies that allowed it to stall an enemy once shot with small electrocution. This weapon was not that lethal, but it was made with a specific target in mind. . .

Jedi.

Erek chuckled at this thought. A Jedi could jump all over the place, and some were so connected to the force that they would withstand blaster fire for more than a few shots. If that wasn't impressive enough. But that's exactly what his equipment was made to counter. An anti force shield generator, to repel force attacks linked to his diffuser kit, built into his armor. Bullets that could stop a Jedi in his tracks, immobilizing him, so that his troops could take aim and do the rest. . . perhaps a stationary target they could actually hit.

Erek nearly reared in dismay at this thought. Blasted newbies. They couldn't hit a target for beans if they wanted too. He found despicable the attitude of so many of the new troops. Never hitting anything. It's like they didn't even put any effort in. They were just mindless clones- and real clones could do better than they could.

Ah well. So much for nationality. There were a few good places though where people actually encouraged of the Empire's doings. Hopefully the next generation would see more eye to eye with the emperor's doings. With troop training like this the empire would fail. To many of them just didn't seem to have a high moral. He wondered if the training programs being implemented, rather than building in an iron will of patriotism just reduced them to another brick in the tower. But so be it. Different people would take the programs differently.

Erek's mind began to go over the Battalion aboard this Star Destroyer. As a Stormtrooper Commander, he had much greater units at his disposal than any normal ranking Imperial Major. With instant Clearance to use of A limited Number of Shadow Stormtroopers and Purge troopers alike. His command stature was deafening. One would have to cause quite a bit of trouble to meet the better part of the Empire's personal. Shadow Stormtroopers. Cyborgs known as Dark troopers, and an elite class branching off from Dark troopers known as Purge troopers. Towering giants with protective lightsaber deterant armor specifically built to take on force wielders.

It was a good day to be part of the empire. Having satisfied the curiosities of his mind. Erek sat down at his desktop computor. Finishing an outgoing letter to his mom.

_I'll be home for the holidays, and I hope you keep Jaush out of trouble. Tell him he's missing out on all the fun as usual. Once again the operations I am currently undertaking are classified. And I feel anymore stories are best kept for when I get there. Then a year will have passed and the accounts I have of battling on Naboo will be released. I have many stories to tell when I get there. If Anne isn't married yet tell I said to quite wasting time. Life's to short to waste like she has, being in the military, I know it's true. When I get back, I expect a nice, fresh, steaming melahnese when I get there. You know I'll have an appetite when I arrive._

_With love, your favorite son._

_Erek Dianheart._

And with that Erek finish his message. The loading sign flashed at the bottom of the screen. It was only a few seconds longer before it was deposited into Imperial Military Communications Department to be checked and be certain that the message contained no secret code or treasonous information. The location of Starkiller and A valued Stormtrooper Commander not just anyone could know. Once the message was checked, it would be sent out to another office to be overlooked before it finally would reach his mom. It was time to get ready for the holidays, but not before destroying one rouge Jedi first.

And if he was successful? Well then, no reason for the empire to keep it a secret anymore. The threat was dealt with, and a cover up story prevailed. He just might have the best tale to tell when he got home.

_How's that Jaush?_


End file.
